Black out
by Christabel Liliana
Summary: One-shot! VaughnxChelsea! On halloween two isolated teenagers find themselves forced to befriend the other young people on the island.


_**So this is a little one-shot kinda thing I wrote for Halloween after I had an odd dream about a powercut! For those wonderful people that read my other ChelseaxVaughn fanfiction. I have actually nearly finished it! Anyway I'm sorry this is so short. I just kinda needed to write something differentish for a change! Loveyou all! Hope you enjoy it! :-) xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

Chelsea walked down to Natalie's home with bags in hand and a smile on her face. All her animals had been fed, put back in their homes and now she could spend some quality time with her best friend. Natalie had been her best friend since she first arrived on this island about a year ago after a terrible storm. They turned this town around with the help of Natalie's family and it was thriving. Chelsea and Natalie were happy about the popularity of the town increasing but they weren't really friendly. Chelsea was quiet if you didn't know her, always seemed busy and never really talked to anyone except Natalie unless she had to but Natalie was just plain rude.  
"Nat! I'm here!" Chelsea shouted to the darkened home as she opened the door. She dumped her bags in the corner and moved towards the living room. The only light she could see was the light from a flickering horror movie that Natalie must have been watching. "Nat?" Chelsea questioned.  
"Boo!" Natalie jumped at her best friend wearing a horrifying werewolf mask. Chelsea screamed, fell to the ground and cowered in a ball. Natalie erupted with laughter.  
"Calm down scaredy pants," She chuckled as she threw the mask on to the sofa and turned on the lights. Chelsea peeked from behind her hands and sighed in relief.  
"You know how scared I get Nat!" Chelsea playfully punched her friend.  
"You really should have expected it. It is Halloween!" Natalie's eyes lit up. Natalie loved Halloween, paranormal and horror whereas Chelsea despised it. It terrified her so much at times that she couldn't sleep. Although they were so different, they were best friends.  
"What are we doing tonight then?" Chelsea asked as she found her feet again only to collapse on the sofa and looked at her pink haired friend. Natalie immediately pounced on a stack of dvd's to the left of the TV.  
"We!," She held up the dvd's triumphantly, "are watching scary films!". She squealed in delight.  
Chelsea looked up at her with an eyebrow raised. "Please!" Natalie begged Chelsea.  
"Fine! I'll go make popcorn and you are looking after me when I can't sleep tonight!" She pointed a finger at Natalie before forcing herself off the sofa and to the kitchen.

The popcorn started to pop gently in the microwave. Natalie sat in the living room waiting for her friends return as Chelsea looked from the kitchen window towards the path to the beach. A hoard of young adults such as themselves walked up the path towards Chelsea. Chelsea moved behind the wall to avoid them seeing her. It wasn't that she didn't like them, she just didn't like people. When all sorts of people moved in, Natalie's brother happily made friends with them but Chelsea and Natalie stuck by each other. Chelsea talked to the adults and enjoyed the short conversations with them but she much preferred animals. She looked at the hoard and started to try to know their names. Natalie's brother, Elliot, was holding hands with a really beautiful blonde girl called Julia who worked in the animal shop with her mother. A little black-haired girl with big glasses came wandering behind talking to a blonde farmer looking guy. They were Sabrina and Mark. The fisherman, Denny, and his girlfriend, Lanna, walked side by side and a silver-haired man walked behind them. Chelsea peeked further trying to glimpse the man she had seen once or twice. Julia's cousin from the city. He was only here twice a week but he was her favourite from that bunch of people even though he was one of the biggest dickhead's Chelsea had ever met.

*Flashback*

_Chelsea walked into the animal shop to find it empty except for the antisocial cowboy leaning against the counter. She walked up to him with a small smile. "Can I have a chicken please?" She asked quietly. He grunted took the money from her and minutes later placed a chicken in her arms.  
"What ya gonna call it?" He asked in a southern drawl.  
"Muffy," she smiled down at the chicken.  
"What a stupid name," He huffed as he wrote it on the paper. Chelsea's face fell as she started to leave the shop.  
"Don't ya need any feed? The poor thing will starve if it goes to live with a stupid girl like you," He called out behind me.  
She stood still facing the door trying to calm her anger. Chelsea turned around with a small smile.  
"I bought a lot yesterday but thank you for your concern," She almost growled at him and left._

*Flashback over*

The microwave beeped at Chelsea and startled her from her flashback. "Come on Chels!" Natalie called from the sofa. Chelsea poured the popcorn into a bowl and took one last look out of the window. They all stood in the street probably deciding what to do next but one thing unsettled Chelsea. Vaughn, the dickhead cowboy, stood looking over at Chelsea. She looked at him curiously but he turned away quickly towards Julia. Chelsea shrugged it off and jumped on the sofa next to Natalie. "What took you so long?" Natalie said while delving her hand into the popcorn bowl.  
"That lot were outside Mirabelle's shop. Reminded me of the time Vaughn was a giant dick," Chelsea shrugged.  
"When is he not?" giggled Natalie.

The first film was terrifying. It was something called 'Darkness falls'. Chelsea hid into Natalie, cried, screamed and at one point even left the room. Natalie sighed as she turned the main light back on and tried to find the terrified girl. "Chels. Come on. It's not real," She called. She found Chelsea in the kitchen making more popcorn. "I'm okay," Chelsea smiled at her.  
"Which film next?" asked Natalie.  
"I really don't mind. I probably won't watch much of it anyway," She smiled.  
"Fine," Natalie rolled her eyes and wandered back to the living room. With a bang, the lights went out. The microwave stopped and so did the TV. "Nat?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are we having a power cut?" Chelsea asked.  
"I don't know," Natalie rummaged through the drawers at the side of the sofa until she found a torch.  
The fuses looked okay. None had turned themselves off. It confirmed that Chelsea was right.  
Natalie clambered down from looking at the fuse board and lit many candles and put them around the house. "Halloween. Spooky!" Natalie whispered to Chelsea.  
"Oh shush," Chelsea stuck her tongue out at her friend.  
A knock on the door interrupted their little play fight. Chelsea's eyes widened in horror.  
"SHE'S HERE FOR ME," Chelsea cried as she hid behind Natalie. Natalie rolled her eyes and moved towards the door with Chelsea on her heels.  
Elliot stood in the doorway with all the group behind him (including Pierre this time).  
"Hey sis. I know the house is yours tonight but can we come in? There's a power cut and Jules locked herself out…"  
"I didn't mean to," A female's voice shouted from somewhere in the darkness.  
"Get in," Natalie growled. Her mum would kill her if she left her brother outside.  
"Yes!" Elliot cried and did a small victory dance as him and the seven other members wandered into the small house.  
"Chels. You can get off me now," Natalie whispered.  
"Oh. Oh right," Chelsea realised she was still hung onto Natalie's back and let go sheepishly.  
"I feel sick. Do you mind if I stay outside for a while? Everything's too claustrophobic for me," Chelsea murmured. Natalie patted her arm and nodded before addressing everyone else.  
"We were watching a film but now the power is dead we can't do that. Let's go into the living room," Natalie stalked into the living room. Elliot followed nervously dragging Julia by the hand. Denny and Lanna walked in hand in hand and Mark, Sabrina and Pierre pushed past each other. Chelsea breathed out deeply and turned her attention to the remaining person in the room.  
Vaughn stood staring at her. Those violet orbs that were usually hidden by his Stetson bore into her own. "They're all in the living room you know," Chelsea shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.  
"I know," came the gruff reply. Chelsea nodded awkwardly and made her way towards the door.  
"Where are you going?" He questioned as she placed her hand on the door handle.  
"Out," Chelsea rolled her eyes at him and turned to face him.  
"Alone?" He raised a silver eyebrow at her.  
"No with my imaginary friend," She huffed, opened the door and slammed it behind her.

She had no idea why the moody cowboy always got to her but he did. Maybe it was his arrogance or maybe it was his utter hatred towards everything but it really got to Chelsea. She stormed down the path towards the beach; away from everyone. No adults were on the island tonight as they had all gone to the city for a meeting of sorts over the island's future.  
"Wait up," Shouted a voice behind Chelsea. She turned around to find the cowboy standing in front of her awkwardly.  
"What do you want?" She said bitterly.  
"You're not being alone," He said unsure of himself.  
"What?" Chelsea cupped her ear.  
"You're not going out alone. You could get hurt or somethin'," He ruffled his hair nervously.  
"I prefer to be alone," Chelsea turned back and walked to the beach. Vaughn followed her like some sort of lost puppy. Chelsea reached the beach and snapped.  
"Would you quit following me!" She cried.  
"Nope,"He shook his head in reply. She growled in annoyance.  
"You are one of the most stubborn, arrogant dickheads that I have ever met. You don't like me and I don't like you. Now leave me the hell alone," Chelsea screamed at him.  
He looked down at the small girl with his usual expressionless face. Chelsea could have sworn she almost saw the glimmer of a smile.  
"Who said I dint like you?" He looked out towards the sea. Chelsea stopped mid rant and looked up at him.  
"W-What?" She asked.  
"I like you," He nodded, assuring himself as well as her.  
She looked down at her hands awkwardly. "Really?" She looked up at him.  
"You're my favourite out of them lot," He nodded his head back to the house.  
"Oh," She felt disappointment rising in her chest and overwhelming her. _How could he ever like someone like her?_  
Vaughn sat on the sand and patted the space beside him.  
"Sit next to me," He said without breaking his view of the sea. Despite the cold October air and her lack of warm clothes, she sat beside him. His arm draped over her shoulders lazily and pulled her closer to him. They sat in silence watching the waves rush up against the sand.

"Do you like me?" He asked to break the silence. It was a question he had to ask. A question he asked himself every time he saw her after that dreadful first meeting. The more he tried to forget and hate her the more he found himself thinking about the small farmer.  
"I do," She replied, taking one of his hands and squeezing it.  
"In what way?" He asked her. She made no sound but leant up to kiss his cheek gently.  
He pulled his hat down quickly to try to mask the blush that covered his cheeks.  
His eyes looked down to see her staring up at him with that adorable little pout that she does.  
He leant down slowly and brought his lips to hers. They were soft and sweet, just like her.  
Vaughn pulled back quickly and gave Chelsea a smile.  
"Happy Halloween," He put his arms around her. Chelsea said nothing but smiled to herself and cuddled into Vaughn's embrace.


End file.
